Arriba y abajo
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Estas cosas no se planean, como todo lo que siempre hacen juntos.


Es gracioso, piensa Toris, los ruidos que hace Feliks o más bien, cuando intenta no hacerlos. Se tapa la boca con una mano y está seguro que se muerde el labio inferior. Lo que no engaña, no, para nada, es la forma en la que resopla por la nariz, de una manera irregular y contenida, y es tan, tan, adorable.

–No te tumbes, levántate –le dice cuando escucha el ruido que hace la espalda de Feliks contra el colchón.

Estas cosas no se planean, como todo lo que siempre hacen juntos. Empieza a lo tonto, con una caricia y una sonrisa, o con una almohada en el suelo. Feliks estaba jugando cuando se la tiró y rebotó en el brazo de Toris, cayendo justo a sus pies.

Siempre empieza de la manera más tonta.

Feliks está sentado en el borde de la cama, pero se deja caer hacia atrás para que Toris no le vea cuando levanta la vista hacia arriba (le gusta observarle mientras cocinan, o ven algo en la televisión, o bailan y desde luego los momentos más íntimos no son una excepción)

La vida no tiene gracia si a Toris se le niega esos pequeños placeres.

–Si no puedo verte la cara, no te calles.

Toris apenas había empezado unos minutos antes, bajando con cuidado la cremallera de los pantalones de Feliks, el ruido fluyendo con lentitud en el silencio de la habitación casi a oscuras. Solo había tocado, con la yema de sus dedos, de arriba, a abajo, y luego con la palma de la mano poco a poco, de abajo a arriba, la tela de la ropa interior.

Estando de rodillas no puede ver a Feliks, ya tumbado, pero si cómo la almohada, que sobresale a un lado después de haberla dejado ahí sin preocupación, desaparece de su vista. Toris levanta la cabeza y ve que Feliks la está abrazando fuerte, con las dos manos.

Y entonces, le baja los pantalones (y Feliks levanta las caderas un poco para ayudarle a que caigan al suelo), aparta un poco las piernas (y después de todas estas veces aún le da reparo) y posa los labios con delicadeza, solo lo justo para que Feliks se ponga tenso.

Y gime cuando Toris abre la boca y baja la tela, agarrándola con los dientes.

Posa sus labios cerrados, como un pajarillo picoteando con nervios de un sitio a otro. Feliks ronronea, como un gato, y Toris sabe que lo está haciendo bien.

Cuando empieza a hacerlo mejor, Feliks exclama, en voz muy alta, dejando la vocal suspendida en el aire.

Es grande, bastante grande, y sorprendentemente suave bajo la lengua de Toris. Éste besa con la boca abierta, rozando con los dientes, jugando con la lengua, chupando, lamiendo, y la voz de Feliks es más alta y más alta y de pronto ya no suena y solo suspira, y gime cuando el calor (es húmedo, lo nota) sube y baja, y sube y baja, y el pelo de Toris es tan suave bajo sus dedos y no para de abrazar la almohada, y las manos grandes de Toris sujetan sus caderas contra la cama con fuerza para que no se mueva (pero aún así lo hace y no se aguanta) e intenta avisar, pero no puede, porque solo le salen ruidos sin sentido de los labios y va a pasar pronto y…

El momento es dulce, cuando clava las uñas en la almohada y la muerde con fuerza después de chillar e inmediatamente su mente se queda en blanco, para recuperarse al notar que Toris sigue besándole en el interior del muslo, poquito a poco, hasta que nota que se calma.

–¿Qué tal? –pregunta como siempre, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Y sube, usando la punta de su lengua, por el ombligo de Feliks, por su pecho. Se coloca encima de él para mirarle a los ojos entrecerrados, y a sus labios, curvados hacia arriba de una forma delicada y satisfecha.

Está cansado, pero no lo suficiente. Y pasa su mano por el pelo de Toris, el cuello de Toris, la camisa de Toris, y cuela su mano entre el hueco que hay entre dos botones, uno de ellos se suelta con suavidad.

El ruido de la cremallera del pantalón al bajar con lentitud es seguido de un suave gruñido y unas caricias…

… de arriba a abajo. De abajo a arriba.

Y es el momento de Toris de abrazar la almohada, morderse el labio y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

Hetalia no es mío, blablablabla.

Esto es el resultado de un fanart en tumblr de Feliks diciéndole a Toris algo sobre una almohada. Se de una que hizo "uuuy" y el resto de nosotras hicimos "uuuuy" también. Y al final salió esto. La almohada sale poco, pero creo que es más importante lo que implica ;D

Lo he leído dos veces, pero me temo que puede haber fallos. Espero que os haya gustado de todas formas :3 Ahora me toca seguir con mis otros fics ahora que he terminado el nanowrimo.


End file.
